


Date Night

by xenonni



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenonni/pseuds/xenonni
Summary: Kirika and Shirabe have the night to themselves, and their stay-at-home movie date turns into hot lovemaking.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 3 years after the end of XV (all characters are 18+)

The rain drummed down softly against the window, falling from an unyielding overcast. Though the sun had come up hours ago, you’d be hard pressed to point to where it was now in the sky. A persistent chill seeped in at the corners of the apartment, complimenting and compounding the dim lighting.

“How does it look?”  Shirabe asked, doing her best to strike a provocative pose.  Kirika looked up towards her, inquisitively at first, but a small  mischievous smile quickly bloomed on her face. 

“You look super-cute,  Shirabe !” She beamed.  Shirabe pouted, giving  Kirika a flat stare.

“Um, it looks cozy? That’s a new sweater, right?”  Kirika tried again, seeing it wasn’t quite the reaction  Shirabe was hoping for. 

“Just cute? You sure that’s all that comes to mind?”  Shirabe asked, turning around slowly to show off every angle as she did. The oversized sweater was a deep pink, complimentary to most of  Shirabe’s wardrobe, and reached a third of the way down her thighs, obscuring anything beneath. The sleeves were long and baggy so that just her fingers poked out, neatly manicured nails matching the color of the sweater. Her hair was pulled into her characteristic twin tails, though not as neatly as usual. It was the weekend after all, and their date night to boot. They had both been looking forward to today the entire long, grueling week, and then the weather forecast had turned sour just the day before. Instead of being out at the park like they had planned, they were instead here in their apartment together— Kirika didn’t really mind, as long as she got to spend the day with  Shirabe —planning to weather out the rainy day with a movie and some  much needed time with each other.

_ Actually, now that she mentions it... _

“Don’t you think it’s, hmm, missing something ?” she asked, gesturing to  Shirabe’s exposed legs.

Shirabe winked in response.  ”That’s more like it,” she said sweetly.

Kirika laughed lightly to herself. “It suits you well,  cutie . Now come here, I think I’ve got one picked out.” she waved  Shirabe over the couch where she was seated. A small stack of rented DVDs sat on the table, with two set aside.

Shirabe plopped down onto the couch next to  Kirika , looking at the selected titles. “Another slasher, Kiri- chan ? We watched one last date night...” She could practically hear  Shirabe rolling her eyes.

“C’mon, dess! It’s exciting! It’s thrilling! It gets you so scared you huddle up right next to me every time!”

Shirabe glared over at  Kirika in response before turning her attention to the second movie. “And a rom-com? That I guess is more like it at least...”

“There’s others too of course. But I figured this was a good place to start. You got a preference which one we start with?”

Shirabe contemplated for a moment, raising her hand to her chin. The way her delicate fingers just peeked out of the sleeves caught  Kirika’s eye, and she did have to admit that even though they ended up staying in for their date night,  Shirabe had still maintained an attention to detail she always found so attractive in her girlfriend. Though the fit of the sweater broadcasted a nonchalant attitude, the recently painted nails told a different story of what  Shirabe thought of their date nights. That alone made  Kirika feel a little warmer despite the slight chill in the air.

“Well, I guess it’s alright to watch the scary one first... but we’re definitely watching something different next time. You can’t always have things go your  way, you know. Plus, that way we get to watch the romance film later,” she said, giving  Kirika a light nudge as she did.

As always, there was no doubt about the wordless exchanges that passed between them. They both knew that about two movies was enough time cuddling for their attention to shift form the shows to each other. And ending with a romantic comedy... well, it wasn’t hard to figure out what came next.

“Alright, I’ll go get some popcorn,”  Shirabe said as she rose. She was careful to keep the edge of the sweater down, though it did hike up enough to suggest whatever she was wearing beneath it was scant enough—if she was wearing anything at all,  Kirika thought with a smirk. She reached up to give  Shirabe a light pinch on her rear as she stood, but was quickly swatted away.  Kirika tried her own pout up at  Shirabe , who simply looked down at her smugly.

“I just said things can't always go your way, Kiri-chan. Weren’t you listening?” she teased as she left.  Kirika stuck her tongue out at her as she did.

By time  Shirabe came back with the popcorn,  Kirika had already laid out a few blankets from the folded pile they kept next to the sofa. Though she was wearing pajamas herself, she could feel the chill in the air starting to seep into her body and had prepared appropriately. The large quilt was piled next to her, ready to envelop the two of them once  Shirabe sat down to join her, with two smaller blankets beneath to keep them extra cozy. She looked up at  Shirabe happily and patted the spot next to her.  Shirabe couldn’t help but smile as she set the bowl down and slid in next to her girlfriend. She reached across  Kirika’s lap to grab a small pillow, which she situated on  Kirika’s lap before lying down and making herself comfortable. She looked up at  Kirika with a subtle smile as  Kirika pulled the blanket over the two of them, arranging it so that  Shirabe could easily see the screen from her lap pillow. As she spread out the edge of the quilt to make sure it covered  Shirabe completely, she ran her finger delicately along the sole of  Shirabe’s foot, earning a small “ eep !” and a squirm from  Shirabe .  Shirabe pinched her leg softly, ineffectual through the pajamas, and  Kirika giggled. 

The slasher movie worked just as they both knew it would. Despite trying to pretend otherwise,  Shirabe clearly spent the entire movie trying to burrow deeper into the pillow and blanket while  Kirika simply lounged and enjoyed the ride. At one point,  Kirika even felt  Shirabe shaking slightly, and she slipped her hand underneath the blanket to find hers to hold.  Shirabe grabbed onto it tightly at first, then pretended to forget to let go—though they both knew better.

As the progressed into the second movie,  Shirabe relaxed noticeably at first. Not long into the movie  Kirika felt her hand being pulled, lightly at first, then with a bit more persistence towards  Shirabe’s chest where she held it lovingly with both hands. Though it didn’t take her long to start fidgeting in a completely different sort of way.  Kirika slowly worked her hand down towards the bottom edge of the sweater, still curious as to what  Shirabe was wearing underneath.  Shirabe , engrossed in the movie, didn’t notice at first, but when she felt the tickling of  Kirika’s questing fingers on the side of her hip she quickly moved her hand down to grab  Kirika’s , preventing her from getting any further. She turned her head to look up at  Kirika reproachfully, as if saying  _ I’m trying to watch a movie here! _ Kirika just grinned down at her in response.  Shirabe glared, and  Kirika relented momentarily, fixing her attention back on the screen to appease the pouting girl in in lap. Though a few minutes later  Shirabe’s grip loosened, and  Kirika’s teasing started up again.

She curled her fingers underneath the hem of the sweater, finding no resistance from Shirabe this time, though Shirabe did shift slightly so that her hips were angled to allow Kirika easier access. Kirika pulled gently at the sweater, touch her only guide on Shirabe’s form beneath the blanket as her eyes remained fixed on the screen. She dragged the hem up towards her, questing for any telltale fabric beneath. Up and up, she found nothing but Shirabe’s smooth, warm skin, until she was teasing around Shirabe’s hip bone and waist. No shorts, but not just that, no panties either. Kirika grinned to herself. Shirabe might play hard to get at times, but the truth was Shirabe was just as perverted as she was. _One of the many great things to enjoy in our relationship_ , Kirika thought happily to herself. 

With the movie winding to a close,  Kirika moved her hand in towards the flat of  Shirabe’s stomach, inching her way upwards as she did. She could hear  Shirabe’s breathing, slightly labored with excitement, slightly deeper than it was before. She felt her own pulse rising as she pushed up to the underside of  Shirabe’s breast—no bra either—and her hand smoothly cupped around it. She gave a light squeeze, earning a deeper exhale from  Shirabe , and began to lightly massage her. Though she was still looking towards the screen, it was clear she wasn’t paying much attention anymore from the quick glances  Kirika stole down at her.  Shirabe had one hand raised to her lips and a look of light ecstasy on her face, her attention clearly focused on the experience of her body rather than the display before her eyes.  Kirika gripped a little harder, earning a light moan from  Shirabe and a slight shudder through her body. She nestled  closer to  Kirika , pressing the back of her head against her stomach and turning slightly to look up. The hunger in her eyes sent a shiver down  Kirika’s spine, freezing her motions for a moment.  Shirabe impatiently put her own hand over  Kirika’s through the sweater and got her back into motion again, before the hand disappeared completely beneath the blanket. 

The movie ended, credits rolling, and then the apartment was filled with nothing but the sounds of them. In the ensuing quiet Kirika could hear Shirabe’s breathing much more clearly, in addition to the soft, wet squelching that came from beneath the blanket. Shirabe seemed to notice too and stopped suddenly, blushing as she did. She curled up slightly tighter on the couch, before turning to look up at Kirika. “Um.. Kiri-chan, I—" she gasped suddenly as Kirika moved her hand down from Shirabe’s chest to between her legs, picking up where Shirabe had left off. Kirika brushed by Shirabe’s hand, slick with moisture, and gently dug into her. Shirabe moaned softly, relaxing her posture more and turning to lie on her back. One leg slid down from where it had been curled up, the bottom of her foot peeking out from beneath the blanket on the far end of the couch. Shirabe pulled out her arm from beneath the blanket, reaching up to cup Kirika’s cheek as Kirika worked her fingers across Shirabe’s entrance. With her other hand Kirika gently pulled Shirabe’s fingers to her mouth, pressing them into a soft kiss before licking them gently. Though these weren’t the fingers Shirabe had been using on herself a moment before; they still had a slight taste of salt from Shirabe’s sweat, as well as a buttery sweetness from the popcorn. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste, savored the sensation of Shirabe’s fingers curling gently against her tongue.

Shirabe moaned louder as her fingers slipped into  Kirika’s mouth.  Kirika sucked at them gently, lapping up the taste while stimulating  Shirabe further.  Kirika felt  Shirabe’s wet hand pushing gently against her own as  Shirabe began to move her hips. Though  Kirika knew  Shirabe’s body better than anyone,  Shirabe still guided  Kirika’s fingers slightly, adjusting their angle and pressure so that their touch brought her the most pleasure. The warmth of the air beneath the blanket began to rise as  Shirabe’s body flushed with heat.

Breathing hotly,  Shirabe pulled her fingers from  Kirika’s kiss and snaked her arm back under the blanket, replacing the stimulation on her breast. As she moaned again  Kirika felt the tension welling up in  Shirabe’s body as she squeezed  Kirika’s hand between her thighs.  Shirabe shuddered, eyes closed in bliss as her breath caught in her throat.  Kirika greedily ran her eyes over  Shirabe’s form, concealed though it was by the blanket. She wanted to rip it away and get a full view of what was happening beneath it... but letting her imagination do the work for her made her practically drool at the deliciousness of the sight. With her free hand she began tracing her fingers through  Shirabe’s hair, tickling her ears and the back of her neck, stroking her cheek, and other small loving motions she knew were always the finishing touches to push  Shirabe over the edge.

“Kiri-chan... Ah!” She whimpered at  Kirika’s ministrations.  Kirika smiled down at her, redoubling her efforts and earning more lewd noises from  Shirabe’s body, both above and below.

“ Kirika , I’m... I’m...!”  Shirabe’s moans began to raise in pitch between quick, shallow breaths until her mouth stretched open soundlessly as her body went rigid, back arching up and pressing hard into  Kirika’s palm.  Kirika happily obliged, pressing hard and deep as she dug into her lover, savoring her orgasm as much as she could. A taut moment later  Shirabe began to relax again, quickly falling limp back onto the couch, though her breathing was still quick. Cheeks flushed red, she opened her eyes, blissfully looking up at  Kirika , who was still tracing her fingers through her hair. She found  Kirika’s hand and nuzzled her cheek against it sweetly, sending  Kirika’s heart fluttering. 

_ My girlfriend is  _ way _ too cute... _

Though it wasn’t just  Kirika’s heart that was fluttering. She was practically burning up from the desire of bringing  Shirabe to climax and was sure that her face was just as red as  Shirabe’s . After a few more moments wallowing in the afterglow, a drop of playfulness swirled onto  Shirabe’s blissful expression. She reached up to undo the top button of  Kirika’s pajamas, slowly taking her time by not bothering to use her other hand.  Kirika stifled a whimper as  Shirabe’s finger traced slowly across her collarbones, before falling down to the next button.  Feeling the impatient burning in her body she reached to the button below the one  Shirabe was working on, but  Shirabe swiftly sat up and batted away  Kirika’s hand.  Shirabe grabbed at the  placket  and pulled  Kirika forward by her  half-unbuttoned pajamas into a deep kiss. It all happened almost too quickly for  Kirika to comprehend...

By time  Shirabe pulled back from the kiss, the rest of the buttons had been undone and  Shirabe traced a moist finger down  Kirika’s sternum towards her navel.  _ Your turn, _ her eyes said.  Kirika leaned in slightly, drawn into the beauty of  Shirabe’s eyes and was rewarded with another passionate kiss.  Shirabe’s hand traced down lower, leaving a warm trail of moisture that quickly cooled to a memory of  Shirabe’s touch on her skin.

Kirika shivered slightly, anticipation sparking through her body with each of Shirabe’s light touches. She could already feel how wet she’d gotten from all the excitement, and Shirabe taking her time only added to the tension. Shirabe looked up coyly at Kirika as her finger stopped just above her pelvic mound, pulling her touch away with a wink. She gave Kirika a quick peck on the cheek before sliding off the couch, kneeling on the floor before her. With a single finger Shirabe pushed away the remaining pajamas, exposing Kirika’s soaked panties with a look of calculated disinterest. She stroked one finger along the fabric, earning a light moan from Kirika, who gritted her teeth against the pleasure.

“Kiri- chan , it seems you have a problem here,” she said in a flat voice, gently caressing  Kirika again. Though she feigned nonchalance, the persistent glow in Shirabe's cheeks was an obvious giveaway to how much fun she was having teasing her girlfriend, which only turned  Kirika on even more. 

“Haha, yeah, it—mm!—seems I do,” she said while continuing to receive Shirabe’s rhythmic attentions. “Think you can—think you, uh, can help with that?” It was becoming harder to keep her thoughts straight as Shirabe pushed her button repeatedly, subtly increasing the pressure as she did.

“I don’t know, Kiri- chan , can I help you? Is there something you want from me? Something you  _ need _ from me?” she ground in her finger as she said the word ‘need,’ causing a slightly longer moan to escape  Kirika’s lips.

“ Shirabe ...”  Kirika said, half warning, half pleading. “Can you.. nngh !  _ Please _ help me out here?”

“Help you? Like this?”

Shirabe hooked a finger underneath  Kirika’s underwear, sliding it deftly across her outer lips before pulling it back out.

“ Aaah ,  Shirabe !”  Kirika whined. Reaching down, she pulled the sodden fabric aside, revealing herself completely to her lover. “This is your fault... please! Fix it, I’m begging you...”

Shirabe blew gently on the exposed flesh, causing  Kirika to gasp in surprise. The flush in  Shirabe’s cheeks was definitely more noticeable now, though her expression had hardly changed. “You’re so cute, Kiri-chan...” she whispered softly. “So... I’ll help you feel good too, okay?”

As  Shirabe drew closer to  Kirika’s slit she looked up at her and the façade melted away.  Shirabe’s eyes sparkled as she looked up at  Kirika and a pure, loving smile spread across her face. “I love you, Kiri-chan.”

“I love you t- aah !”  Kirika’s expression turned into a sharp intake of breath as  Shirabe’s tongue connected with her, sending jolts of  electricity through her, momentarily erasing thought. All she could think about was the beautiful girl whose head was between her legs, sending her to the moon and back. She reached down into  Shirabe’s long black hair, running her hand through it but careful not to let it get in the way.  Shirabe took a moment to look up with a smile in her eyes, taking  Kirika’s other hand with her own. Despite the pause  Shirabe’s efforts were ceaseless, each lap of her tongue driving  Kirika to a new level of exhilaration. She crossed her legs behind  Shirabe , pulling her in closer and letting out a lewd moan as  Shirabe buried herself deeper, while still paying attention to all the details  Kirika enjoyed best. Her head rolled back as she looked up to the ceiling, lost momentarily in the strokes of bliss  Shirabe delivered to her from below.

“Aah,  Shirabe ...” she sighed, even as she felt the  pent-up arousal in her body, radiating outward from where  Shirabe was licking her. The sensation filled every corner of her frame even as thoughts of  Shirabe filled every facet of her mind. For a beautiful, blissful moment there was nothing but the two of them: no worries, no fears, no stress, no pain. Only the love she could feel  Shirabe delivering to her piece by piece through her tongue and through their intertwined fingers. The moment seemed to stretch forever into an energetic euphoric haze.

Eventually, the haze began to be punctuated by sharp spikes of excitement, spiking her already rapid pulse as they did. She looked down at  Shirabe , whose flushed expression was a determined, passionate mess that sent another spike rippling through her. “ Shirabe , I’m close,” she breathed, surprised at how hard it was to put the thought together.  Shirabe opened her eyes a moment and simply nodded, not stopping for a moment what she was doing to her girlfriend.  Kirika moaned and squeezed tighter with her legs for just a moment, savoring the sensation of becoming one with the one she loved most. The waves began to wash over her, crashing euphoric bliss, each one towering higher than the last and bringing her to a new level of mind-blanking pleasure until she was certain she would melt right on the spot. Just when she thought the finish might be near, she felt a light vibration which unexpectedly threw her over the edge into a crescendo of  ecstasy , her entire body rippling in a shockwave that started where  Shirabe was touching her. She was vaguely aware of  Shirabe’s hand gripping hers more tightly, Shirabe’s tongue running across her more deeply, and a sound she wasn’t entirely sure of escaping from her lips. It all swirled together into a beautiful  maelstrom of sensation, all of it underlined by the constant, steady love of her partner and best friend.

Eventually, she found herself coming down, her spirit reuniting with her body from that moment of transcendence. Her legs relaxed, falling limp to either side of  Shirabe , who delicately pulled back even as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She was still humming sweetly, which  Shirabe hazily identified as the beginning of her end just now.  Shirabe looked up brightly at  Kirika as she licked her lips before carefully cleaning off her fingers as well.  Kirika simply looked down at her with amazement. Even after all that,  Shirabe was still the essence of poise and beauty. There wasn’t much room for non- Shirabe thoughts in  Kirika’s head at the moment, and she didn’t mind, fully aware she was a puddled mess on the couch as she  oogled her girlfriend.  Shirabe blushed slightly deeper and gave a small, self-conscious laugh.

“Kiri- chan , geez, I’m just trying to keep it from getting everywhere. Though... it may be a bit late for that,” she teased, running a finger along  Kirika’s soaked inner thigh. Kirika shivered at the sensation, aftershocks running through her from the coolness on her leg. Shirabe gave Kirika a quick kiss where her finger had traced before wriggling back up onto the couch next to her. Pulling up the edge of the sweater to keep it dry, she slid into Kirika’s lap before lacing an arm around the back of her neck and giving her another passionate kiss. Kirika held her close, kissing her back and tasting herself on Shirabe’s tongue. It excited her. Her girlfriend, sitting in her wet lap, excited her. The sweater, which she had only thought was cute at first, definitely excited her now. Shirabe knew how to do these things for her, and for that and more,  Kirika loved her.

“Good date night?”  Shirabe asked.

Kirika just giggled and kissed her in response.


End file.
